Our Precious Sunshine
by Aeflytte
Summary: Setelah mendapat surat dari Kise yang berisi hal yang mengejutkan, Akashi mendadak meminta seluruh Generasi Keajaiban untuk berkumpul. "Inilah jawaban kami, Kise." GOMxKise
1. 1

**Kise Ryouta x Kiseki no Sedai**

**High School Arc**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy**

**.**

**.**

**.**

*****

**=**

**Our Precious Sunshine**

**=**

*****

"Nanti _Nee-chan_ atau _Neecchi_ ada waktu luang?"

Dua gadis berambut pirang yang tengah bersantai di hari sabtu pagi itu serentak menoleh pada adik lelaki mereka.

"Ya, Ryou-_kun_?" Sang Kakak sulung, Ryouko, yang biasa Kise panggil "_Nee-chan"_ itu yang pertama menjawab, "Kau ingin berjalan-jalan?"

Yang ditanya mengangguk pelan, "Sebenarnya aku ingin minta tolong ditemani ke suatu tempat, tapi kalau _Nee-chan_ dan _Neecchi_ sibuk tidak masalah-_ssu_."

"Eh, hari ini aku _free_, kok, Ryou-_chan_. Jadi aku bisa menemanimu nanti. Memangnya Ryou-_chan_ mau kemana?" Kakak yang lebih muda, Ryouna, atau yang biasa Kise panggil "_Neecchi_" itu yang menjawab, mengalihkan atensi dari acara gosip pagi yang ditampilkan di televisi.

"Ke kantor pos. Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku kirim pada teman-teman-_ssu_."

"Aah, teman-teman SMP-mu itu ya? yang rambutnya warna-warni itu, kan? Ah, aku jadi ingat, mereka dulu kalau main kemari tidak pernah bisa diam. Apalagi Ryou-_kun_ selalu berteriak-teriak dengan anak yang itu, ah siapa ya namanya... Ah! Aomine! Iya, aku ingat."

Mendengar penuturan sang kakak, tanpa sadar Kise mengulas senyum lebar.

"Iya-_ssu_! Aku berencana memberi mereka sesuatu. Inginnya sih, pergi dan memberikannya secara langsung. Kalau Kurokocchi, Aominecchi, dan Midorimacchi sebenarnya bisa sih, Tokyo kan tidak terlalu jauh. Tapi mustahil kalau dalam sehari bisa ke Akita dan Kyoto sekaligus untuk menemui Murasakibaracchi dan Akashicchi. Jadi biar adil, semuanya dikirim lewat pos saja."

"Oh begitu," Ryouko mengangguk mengerti. "Memangnya Ryou-_kun_ mau mengirim apa?"

"Surat-_ssu_!" Kise menjawab dengan penuh semangat. Tidak menyadari kalau kedua kakaknya tengah berpandangan dengan saling melempar kekhawatiran yang sama. "Sudah kumasukkan ke dalam amplop-ssu. Sekalian minta tolong tuliskan alamatnya ya, Nee-_chan_, _Neechi_. Aku sudah menumpuknya dalam urutan, kok!"

.

**tbc**


	2. 2

Dahi Aomine berkerut menatap _email_ dari mantan kaptennya ketika SMP.

**"Berkumpul di Maji Burger pukul 4 sore. Tidak ada keterlambatan."**

Aomine ingin mengutuk makhluk berambut api yang satu itu. Meski sifatnya sudah banyak berubah selepas Winter Cup ketika kelas sepuluh lalu, namun sifat suka memerintahnya masih tetap melekat. Aomine sebal, ingin ia membangkang tapi jujur saja dia tidak punya nyali menghadapi tekanan Akashi.

"Aomine-_san, sumimasen_ mengganggu, _sumimasen_, tapi ayo ke gym, latihan akan dimulai." Sakurai Ryo, salah satu anak klub basket mengingatkan akan latihan harian klub olahraga itu. Biasanya bukan bocah itu yang mengajaknya, melainkan manager sekaligus teman Masa kecilnya, Momoi Satsuki. Tapi gadis itu tidak masuk hari ini, salah satu kerabat dekatnya sedang menikah.

Sekali lagi, Aomine berdecak. Latihan saja rasanya malas sekali apalagi harus menemui Akashi? Aomine mulai menyusun alasan agar dia bisa kabur dari kedua kegiatan itu. Bilang saja kalau mendadak terserang demam atau diare, misalnya.

"Ya, nanti aku ke sana." Pemuda berkulit gelap itu menjawab sekenanya pada Sakurai Ryo yang masih setia menunggu di ambang pintu.

Daiki dengan malas beranjak dari bangkunya, namun getaran ponsel di atas meja membuatnya tertarik.

Satu pesan masuk dari Akashi.

**"Aku tidak menerima alasan apa pun atas ketidakhadiran, Daiki. Kalau kau belum membuka surat yang datang kepadamu, segera baca dan kau akan berubah pikiran."**

Sekujur tubuh Aomine merinding. Akashi masih sama mengerikannya seperti dulu, bisa membaca pikiran dari jarak ratusan kilometer jauhnya. Memang, tadi pagi sebelum berangkat sekolah, ibunya bilang kalau ada surat yang dikirimkan kepadanya, datang pagi-pagi sekali katanya. Ia menanggapi dengan cuek, namun sang ibu terus memaksa untuk membawa surat itu dan menyuruh untuk membacanya di sekolah--berhubung Aomine hampir terlambat. Dan bila Akashi tidak mengingatkan, pasti Aomine lupa kalau ia punya surat yang harus dibaca.

Ia mengobrak-abrik tasnya, dan menemukan surat itu terlipat-lipat lusuh di antara tumpukan buku.

Matanya membulat ketika melihat nama pengirim. Dengan tidak sabar, Aomine membuka amplop dan melotot membaca isinya.

'_Astaga... '_

Keputusan pemuda itu sudah bulat.

"Hoi, aku tidak bisa ikut latihan, aku harus pulang!"

.

**tbc**


	3. 3

Ketika Kuroko baru saja sampai sekolah, Akashi menelponnya. Menanyakan perihal surat yang tiba-tiba datang tadi pagi.

"Iya, Akashi-_kun_, aku juga menerima surat seperti itu. Tapi, tidak seperti Akashi-_kun_, aku tidak bisa membaca tulisan yang ada dalam surat."

Pemuda bersurai biru langit yang memiliki hawa keberadaan tipis itu masih berbicara lewat telepon. Matanya sesekali melirik pintu kelas, siswa yang lain mulai masuk dan kelas mulai ramai.

"_Ha'i_ Akashi-_kun_, aku akan datang."

Kuroko menghela napas. Di tangannya tergenggam surat yang baru datang tadi pagi. Surat yang dikirim atas nama Kise Ryouta, teman--ah bukan--sahabatnya dari SMP.

"Oi, Kuroko," Pemuda bersurai merah gelap dengan alis bercabang yang duduk di depan Kuroko memanggilnya, "Sepulang latihan nanti, ayo ke Maji Burger, aku akan menraktirmu milkshake vanilla."

Mendengar kawannya berkata begitu, Kuroko menggeleng, "Tidak bisa, Kagami-_kun_. Aku juga tidak bisa ikut latihan. Tolong izinkan pada Hyuga-_senpai_."

"Hah? Tidak ikut latihan?" Meski hawa keberadaannya tipis dan sering tidak disadari, tapi Kuroko tidak pernah membolos latihan, "memangnya kenapa?"

"Akashi-_kun_ meminta kami berkumpul hari ini di Majiba. Jadi lebih baik Kagami-kun juga jangan kesana nanti." Kuroko menggerakkan telepon genggamnya, tanda bahwa ia baru saja dihubungi lewat telepon.

"Akashi?" Kagami tambah mengernyit. "Ini hari Senin dan dia datang jauh dari Kyoto hanya untuk berkumpul dengan kalian... _Kiseki no Sedai?_"

Tatapan Kuroko sedikit menajam, menunjukkan ketidaksetujuan terhadap perkataan Kagami, "Tidak, Kagami-_kun_. Kami tidak hanya berkumpul dan mengobrol. Tetapi aku sangat yakin Akashi-_kun_ tidak perlu berpikir dua kali untuk mengorbankan sekolahnya hari ini." Kuroko menghela napas, "Bahkan Murasakibara-_kun_ yang biasanya malas bila diminta berkumpul pun pasti akan datang."

Kagami menggaruk bagian belakang lehernya, "Memang apa spesialnya hari ini? Hari kejayaan kalian di SMP?" Kagami tidak habis pikir. Buat apa kapten Rakuzan jauh-jauh datang dari Kyoto hanya untuk bertemu dengan teman-teman SMP-nya? Di hari senin pula! Juga, Kagami penasaran sepenting apakah urusannya hingga Kuroko rela mengorbankan latihan basket mereka demi sebuah reuni kecil.

"Bukan, Kagami-_kun_," Kuroko menggeleng, "hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun Kise-_kun_."

Setelahnya, yang terjadi adalah hening yang menyergap mereka berdua. Suara-suara dan argumen seakan tertelan ke dalam atmosfer. Ditambah, tatapan Kuroko yang menggelap dan anak itu sedikit menunduk.

Seketika, Kagami mengerti.

"Aaah, mantan _Ace_ Kaijou itu, 'kan?"

Kuroko mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, nanti akan kusampaikan kalau kau izin berlatih." Kagami meneguk ludah, tak nyaman. Hari ini hari ulang tahun si pemuda pirang, itu berarti semua anggota _Kiseki no Sedai _akan saling bertemu. Meski sebenarnya ia ingin ikut, mengingat ia dan Kise telah saling kenal, Kagami cukup tau diri untuk tidak mengganggu. Terlebih, dia juga tak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan kapten _Kiseki no Sedai _lakukan bila ia mengacaukan perkumpulan itu.

"Terima kasih, Kagami-_kun_."

.

.

**tbc**


	4. 4

"Tidak bisa ikut latihan, katamu?" Miyaji Yuuya, kapten Shutoku saat ini, mengangkat salah satu alisnya. Di depannya, berdiri _shooting_ guard andalan tim itu dengan membawa sebuah _headphone_ di tangan kanannya.

"Ya, aku izin tidak bisa ikut latihan hari ini-_nanodayo_."

"Karena?"

Midorima Shintarou, nama pemuda berambut hijau yang selalu membawa barang-barang aneh setiap hari itu menghela napas.

"Akashi meminta kami berkumpul sore ini. Bukan berarti aku takut kepadanya dengan mengorbankan latihan atau apa pun, tapi memang ada sesuatu yang lebih penting dari itu _nanodayo_."

Takao Kazunari, pemuda pemilik Hawk Eye sekaligus partner terdekat Midorima itu tertarik dengan pembicaraan, "_Are_? Shin-_chan_ mau reuni dengan _Kiseki no Sedai_?"

"Ini bukan reuni."

"Ah! Aku tahu!" Takao tiba-tiba menyeringai usil, "Tadi pagi kulihat Shin-_chan_ membaca sebuah surat, lalu Shin-_chan_ tidak fokus seharian ini. Jangan-jangan kau mau menemui gadis yang memberimu surat cinta itu, 'kan? Mengakulah Shin-_chan_, tidak perlu pakai alasan dipanggil Akashi-_san_ segala." Takao terbahak, menertawakan Midorima yang wajahnya sudah terlihat masam.

"Oh, jadi kau mau bolos latihan hanya untuk berkencan tapi beralasan reuni?"

Pemuda berkacamata itu menepuk dahi. Merutuk dalam hati mengapa ia menemukan kesulitan di hari ini, padahal _lucky item_ zodiak cancer hari ini sudah ia bawa, sebuah _headphone_, tidak mungkin salah.

"Tidak-_nanodayo_." Pandangan Midorima beralih pada Takao, menatap pemuda itu tajam karena sudah seenaknya mengarang cerita, "Aku tidak berkencan, dan Akashi benar-benar memanggil kami hari ini. Dan soal surat itu, Takao, bukan dari seorang gadis, jadi berhentilah menebak yang tidak-tidak. Surat yang kubaca tadi, itu dari Kise, kalau kau mau tahu."

Takao terhenyak, "Kise? Kise Ryouta yang ... itu?"

Pemain kelas dua dan kelas tiga seketika diam. Mereka mengenal nama itu. Nama seorang pemain basket teman SMP Midorima, salah satu anggota Kiseki no Sedai yang terkenal dengan _perfect copy_-nya. _Ace_ dari SMA Kaijou yang sekarang telah berhenti bermain basket.

"Aku tidak tahu mengapa kalian mendadak diam seperti ini-_nanodayo_," Midorima membenarkan letak kacamatanya yang sama sekali tidak melorot, "tapi, ya. Kise Ryouta yang itu."

Miyaji Yuuya menghela napas. Setelah _Kiseki no Sedai_ kembali tergabung dalam tim Vorpal Sword demi mengalahkan pendatang dari Amerika, setidaknya dia mengerti bagaimana dekat dan solidnya generasi keajaiban itu. Afeksi yang ada di antara mereka tidak main-main. Ditambah, setelah mengetahui salah satu anggota mereka berhenti karena tidak bisa lagi bermain basket, Miyaji rasanya sedikit paham apa yang Midorima rasakan. Meski keduanya tidak dekat--Midorima dan Kise--, tidak mungkin Midorima mengabaikan anak itu begitu saja.

"Jadi, kau tidak bisa ikut latihan karena sesuatu tentang Kise yang itu?"

"Benar-_nanodayo_."

"Kalau begitu cepat sana pergi."

"Heeeh?!" Takao Kazunari malah ribut. Bagaimana pun, dia juga mengenal Kise, dan rasanya ingin ikut mengekor Midorima seperti biasanya. Tapi yang terjadi, dia malah menerima hadiah tendangan dari sang kapten, "Kau bukan _Kiseki no Sedai_, dasar bodoh."

Sementara itu Midorima sekali lagi membenarkan kacamatanya, mengucap terima kasih secara formal, dan melangkahkan kaki meninggalkan gedung olahraga.

.

.

..**tbc**


	5. 5

"Okaa-_chin_ dan Otou-_chin_, hari ini aku tidak sekolah, boleh ya?"

Enam orang lain yang tengah sarapan di meja makan itu serempak tersedak mendengar penuturan dari anggota keluarga mereka yang paling muda itu.

"Hah, kau ingin membolos, Atsushi?" Kakak ketiga Murasakibara yang pertama kali menjawab setelah terbatuk-batuk dan rusuh mencari air mineral.

"Hn, aku mau ke Yokohama hari ini."

"Hah?!" Kali ini, kakak perempuan Murasakibara yang tercengang. "Buat apa kau kesana? Itu jauh lho. Bahkan menggunakan kereta pun tetap jauh, ditambah lagi, biasanya kau 'kan biasanya tidak suka bepergian jauh."

"Hmm," Murasakibara tidak terlalu menanggapi bentuk kebingungan kakak-kakaknya. Sebaliknya, dia sibuk mengunyah susunan sarapan yang ibunya buat dengan lahap. Lezat, seperti biasa. Matanya melirik Sang Ayah yang sedang menyeruput teh hangatnya dengan nikmat, sama sekali tidak mempermasalahkan perkataan anak bungsunya itu, tidak ada raut ketidaksetujuan. Sementara sang ibu hanya tersenyum sejak tadi. Diam-diam bersyukur dalam hati tu buang anak bungsunya yang mulai berpikir dewasa.

"Tentu saja, Atsushi. Nanti Okaa-_chin_ buatkan bekal untukmu."

"Haaah?" Keempat kakak Murasakibara Atsushi serempak berseru tidak percaya. Bagaimana mungkin orang tua yang disiplin perihal sekolah, bisa dengan mudahnya mengizinkan anaknya membolos?

"Hn, terima kasih, Okaa-_chin_."

Keempat kakak melempar pandangan pada Sang Ayah, yang hanya dibalas dengan anggukan samar.

Sebenarnya tadi pagi, ketika sebuah surat sampai ke rumah keluarga Murasakibara, sang ibu-lah yang menerima surat itu. Ia tahu siapa Kise Ryouta, dan apa yang telah terjadi padanya. Maka dari itu, kedua orang tua Murasakibara tidak perlu terlalu banyak bertanya tentang apa yang akan anak terakhir mereka lakukan.

"Eh, nanti mau ke Tokyo dulu. Aka-_chin_ meminta kami berkumpul dulu."

"Woi, Atsushi," Kakak sulungnya tidak tahan bila tidak bertanya, "jadi kau ke Tokyo hanya karena suruhan Aka-_chin_ yang itu?" Lelaki itu sedikit kesal saja. Dia tahu teman adiknya yang berasal dari keluarga konglomerat itu. Meski kaya, seharusnya dia tidak boleh bertindak sekenanya.

Murasakibara masih melanjutkan makan, menjawab dengan santai, "Iya. Aka-_chin_ menyuruh kami berkumpul agar nanti bisa sama-sama menemui Kise-_chin_."

Seketika, ruang makan itu lengang. Hanya terdengar dentang sendok dan piring dari Murasakibara Atsushi yang masih melanjutkan makan. Sementara itu, keempat kakak Murasakibara mendadak enggan menyuap makanan mereka. Semua teringat bagaimana suasana saat itu. Saat pertama kalinya adik bungsu mereka yang hobi sekali makan, mendadak mengabaikan semua hidangan, bahkan bujuk rayu berupa satu plastik besar jajanan maiubo--makanan ringan favoritnya--pun tidak mempan untuk Murasakibara Atsushi selama seharian penuh. Pertama kalinya pula adik bungsu mereka yang memiliki mental seperti anak kecil memahami betapa berharganya seorang teman. Mereka bahkan masih mengingat perkataan Atsushi saat itu.

_"Kise-chin tidak akan menjadi Kise-chin yang sama lagi, tapi aku tidak ingin Kise-chin menjadi pendiam, karena aslinya Kise-chin itu berisik. Tapi lebih baik berisik daripada sepi."_

"Sebenarnya, tadi Atsushi menerima surat dari temanya yang itu," Sang Ibu berbicara, "bahkan aku ikut senang mengetahui dia tidak terpuruk dengan menulis surat."

Keempat kakak Murasakibara melotot.

"Huwaa? Temannya Atsushi yang itu bisa menulis surat? Hebat sekali. Ya sudah sana, Atsushi, siap-siap pergilah! Ah payah, kau pasti belum bersiap. Sini _oneechan_ bantu!" Kakak perempuan Murasakibara yang satu-satunya itu segera bangkit berdiri, mendadak bersemangat. Bagaimana pun, dia termasuk salah satu fangirl Kise, sebelum teman adiknya itu berhenti dari dunia perbasketan dan model.

"Hm, Onee-_chin_, tolong ya."

.

.

**tbc**


	6. 6

Akashi Seijuro terdiam lama memandang secarik kertas yang berada di tangannya.

Tadi pagi, ketika hendak berangkat ke sekolah, penjaga keamanan rumahnya yang besar itu tergopoh menyampaikan sebuah surat yang baru saja diantar. Baru setelah putra tunggal keluarga Akashi itu duduk di kursi mobil dalam perjalanan ke sekolah, ia membaca nama pengirim surat. Seketika itu pula, sopir yang mengendarai mobilnya ia minta untuk berhenti. Memberi waktu untuk Akashi berkonsentrasi memahami kata demi kata yang tertera dalam selembar kertas putih itu.

_Tulisannya Ryouta_, jantung Akashi serasa diremas, apalagi ketika membaca untaian huruf yang tertulis tidak rapi. Saling bertumpuk, melingkar, banyak sekali coretan, dan tidak jelas. Tetapi bukan Akashi Seijuro namanya kalau tidak bisa menaklukkan tulisan yang lebih parah dari grafik seismik tersebut. Pada akhirnya, dia tersenyum tipis membaca kalimat sederhana yang tertulis di sana.

_"Untuk Akashicchi,_

_Bagaimana kabar Akashicchi? Bagaimana tim basket Rakuzan? Aku sangat ingin membawa Kaijou berhadapan dengan Rakuzan dan bertanding dengan Akashicchi. Tapi sepertinya tidak mungkin bila Kaijou tanpa aku, hehehe. Aku juga sebenarnya ingin sekali bermain dengan Akashicchi, Aominecchi, dan yang lainnya. Tapi bagaimana lagi, hehehe._

_Lihat, Akashicchi, aku sudah bisa menulis! Akashicchi balas suratku ya? Tenang saja nanti Neechan atau Neechi yang akan membacakannya untukku!_

_Dari Kise Ryouta."_

Cukup lama Akashi terdiam di mobil. Tertawa kecil, tapi matanya memanas karena ingin menangis. Ia memijit keningnya, pusing karena dua hal. Satu, karena tulisan Ryouta benar-benar susah dibaca, dua, karena ia harus memikirkan apa yang akan dilakukan sekarang. Hari ini ulang tahun Ryouta, tentu saja Akashi tidak lupa. Hadiah temannya sudah ia kirim beberapa hari lalu, diperkirakan sampai di sana hari ini.

_Tapi apa ini? Mengapa Ryouta mendadak memberinya surat seperti ini? Akashi tidak mengerti._

"Akashi-_sama_, Anda akan terlambat ke--"

"Batalkan. Kembali ke rumah." kata Akashi cepat, "Aku tidak akan ke sekolah hari ini."

Sang Sopir memilih untuk diam dan melakukan apa yang Akashi perintahkan. Mencoba bertanya sama dengan bunuh diri, jadi lebih baik menurut saja.

Akashi telah memutuskan sesuatu. Dia ingin bertemu Ryouta. Harus. Namun sebelumnya, dia harus memastikan sesuatu terlebih dahulu no arena Akashi yakin, Ryouta tidak mengirimkan surat pada dirinya seorang. Akashi meraih ponselnya, menekan salah satu kontak dan melakukan panggilan.

_"Moshi-moshi, Akashi-kun?"_

.

.

**tbc**


	7. 7

Empat remaja lelaki berambut warna-warni bergerak-gerak gelisah di salah sudut di sebuah restoran cepat saji bernama Maji Burger. Mereka rajin melirik jam dinding yang berada di tembok sebelah, merutuk mengapa waktu terasa berjalan begitu lama.

"Lama sekali. Padahal dia yang menyuruh tapi dia sendiri yang telat." Aomine bergerak resah. Lelaki berkulit gelap itu mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya ke meja, tidak sabar.

"Ini belum jam empat _nanodayo_. Akashi tidak telat tapi kita yang datang terlalu awal." Ucap Midorima sambil menentang _headphone_, _lucky item_nya hari ini.

"Midorima-_kun_ benar, Aomine-_kun_. Aku sebenarnya agak kaget kau sampai di sini paling awal. Tidak menyangka saja, biasanya kau kan yang paling malas."

Aomine berdecak. Kalau diingat, dia datang pukul tiga lewat lima menit. Terlalu awal memang, tapi dia kelewat semangat. Masalahnya, setelah melihat surat dari Kise, Aomine tidak bisa berpikir. Dia sudah meminta tolong pada Kuroko, Midorima, dan Murasakibara untuk membacakan surat itu. Namun ketiganya menggeleng tidak mengerti. Karena Kuroko bilang Akashi bisa membaca surat dari Kise, makanya Aomine sangat tidak sabar menunggu kaptennya yang satu itu, minta tolong dibacakan, kalau boleh.

"Hmm..." Murasakibara sudah asyik makan. Daripada tidak melakukan apa-apa, lebih baik mengisi perutnya yang terasa kosong setelah perjalanan jauh dari Akita.

Pukul empat kurang lima menit.

"Tetsuya, Daiki, Shintaro, Atsushi, kalian sudah berkumpul rupanya." Serempak, empat kepala menoleh ke sumber suara. Menampilkan sosok bersurai merah dengan iris senada dengan rambutnya. Akashi langsung mengambil tempat duduk di samping Kuroko.

"Ini tentang suratnya Ryouta." Kata Akashi tanpa basa-basi. "Kalian tidak bisa membaca tulisan Ryouta, aku tahu. Tapi jangan harap aku mau membacakan milik kalian, itu membuang waktu."

Hela kekecewaan terdengar dari keempatnya. Sebenarnya sejak tadi mereka berharap Akashi akan berbaik hati membacakannya, tetapi harapan itu rupanya harus pupus begitu saja.

"Aku sudah menghubungi Ryouna-_san_ kalau kita akan datang. Sebaiknya bergegas, Ryouta pulang dari terapi sebelum petang." Akashi sudah bangkit berdiri.

"Oi oi, Akashi. Lalu buat apa kita ke rumah Kise kalau tidak tahu apa yang dia tulis di dalam surat, kan? Bisa jadi dia meminta agar tidak perlu khawatir atau apalah."

Tatapan Akashi menajam, "Tidak, Daiki. Ryouta hanya bertanya kabar dalam suratnya. Tapi lebih dari itu, aku tahu kalau dia ingin bertemu kita semua."

"Ta-tapi bukankah menyakitkan bila bertemu tapi dia tidak bisa melihat kita?"

Kelimanya terdiam. Aomine tahu dia salah bicara tapi tidak berniat sama sekali untuk meminta maaf. Aomine tidak perlu menyembunyikan perasaan itu, karena dia yakin semuanya merasakan hal yang sama. Sejak saat itu, tidak pernah ada _chat-chat_ beruntun dari Kise yang selalu berusaha meramaikan group chat. Ditambah mereka hanya beberapa kali melakukan _voice call_ dalam grup, itu pun seringkali karena Akashi yang menyuruh yang lain bergantian memulainya. Dan selama itu pula, rasanya Kise tidak pernah tertawa seperti dulu.

"Ya, itu menyakitkan," Bahkan Akashi merasakan suaranya hampir hilang di ujung kalimat, "tapi akan lebih menyakitkan bagi Ryouta kalau kita menjauh darinya. Ku beri tahu saja, Ryouta pasti meminta kalian membalas surat itu. Turuti apa katanya, tulis saja apa yang ingin kalian tulis, tidak peduli bila surat balasan Ryouta tidak bisa dibaca. Tulis saja, agar Ryouta tahu kita masih di sampingnya."

Akashi mengambil napas.

"Ayo pergi."

.

.

.

**tbc**


	8. 8

Kise bersenandung pelan di dalam mobil yang dikendarai _nee-chan_nya.

Hari ini dia berulang tahun. Ibu dan ayah Kise sudah bilang kalau mereka akan pulang dan makan malam bersama di rumah.

Pintu mobil dibukakan oleh sang kakak. Pemuda berambut pirang itu berjalan menuju pintu tu utama. Dia sudah hafal letak garasi dan seantero rumah, jadi dia tidak akan tertabrak lagi. Kise membuka pintu, sama sekali tidak menyadari kalau ada apanya sepatu asing yang berjajar di tempat sepatu, di samping pintu masuk utama.

"Tadaima _Neechi_\--"

"Oi, kau menyenggolku!"

"Sebaiknya kau yang minggir _nanodayo_."

"Hm, nyam... nyam... "

"Atsushi, kau akan menghabiskan makanan keluarga Kise bila terus memakannya."

Suara tawa, "Tidak papa Akashi-_chan_. Makan saja Murasakibara-_chan_, sampai habis juga tidak masalah."

"Oi Tetsu! Jangan muncul tiba-tiba seperti itu!"

"Aku daritadi di sini, Aomine-_kun_."

Kepala Kise terasa pening. _Apa ini? Halusinasi lagi?_ Mengapa ia seakan bisa melihat kelima temannya yang sedang saling ribut di depannya? Kurokocchi yang sering muncul tiba-tiba hingga membuat semua orang kaget, Aominecchi yang sering mengeluh dan mencari masalah, Midorimacchi dengan _lucky item_nya, Murasakibaracchi yang selaku makan, serta Akashicchi yang terdiam sembari mengawasi semuanya, berbicara seperlunya.

"Eh, Ryou-_chan_? Kau sudah pulang?"

Lima kepala warna-warni itu membeku. Seketika senyap menyelubungi ruangan itu.

"_Ta-tadaima, neechi_," Kise terbata. Dia tertawa miris di dalam hati. Jadi aku berhalusinasi lagi ya-ssu?

"Bagaimana terapinya tadi?" Ryouna mengambil alih jaket dan tas yang Kise pakai, membawanya.

"Baik-_ssu_. Apa Ayah dan ibu sudah pulang?"

"Belum, mereka bilang akan tiba pukul tujuh. Ryou-_chan_ mandi dulu sana. _Neechi_ siapkan ya?"

Kise mengangguk. Ia lalu dengan santai duduk di sifat ruang utama. Matanya mengerjap, wajahnya menghadap ke arah televisi yang menyala. Meski tidak melihat tayangan yang ada di depannya, Kise dengan fokus mendengarkan siaran berita. Kata dokter terapinya tadi, ia harus lebih rajin melatih indra pendengarannya agar tidak harus selalu bergantung dengan orang lain.

Sementara sang tuan rumah sedang asyik menonton--_err_... mendengarkan acara televisi, kelima kepala warna warni masih mematung. Tidak berani untuk bergerak, bahkan berlaku juga pada Akashi. Pemuda itu menatap teman pirangnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Ryou-_chan_!"

"Iya-_ssu_!"

Kise bangkit berdiri. Berjalan dengan lancar menuju arah kamar mandi. Tidak tahu bahwa teman-temannya was-was bila saja dia tidak sengaja menabrak tembok. Tapi nyatanya, Kise dapat menuju kamar mandi tanpa dirinya terbentur suatu apa pun.

"Dia tidak melihat kita."

"Tidak usah diperjelas, Aomine-_kun_." Kuroko menjawab dengan nada sedih.

"Bukankah biasanya bila ada salah satu indra yang tidak berfungsi, indra yang lain akan lebih peka _nanodayo_?"

"Ryouta masih dalam tahap belajar memaksimalkan pendengarannya. Dia pasti sempat mendengar suara kita, tapi mungkin dia menganggapnya sebagai halusinasi." Akashi menatap punggung Kise hingga menghilang di belokan, menghela napas panjang.

*****

**Our Precious Sunshine**

*****

"_Neecchi_, kurasa aku berhalusinasi lagi-_ssu_." Ucap Ryouta kala ia menyadari kehadiran kakaknya di ambang pintu, "Tadi aku membayangkan teman-teman ada di sini. Aku bahkan mendengar suara mereka-_ssu_. Tapi ketika aku menyadarinya, tidak ada suara apa-apa lagi."

Ada yang aneh. Kakak keduanya itu biasanya selalu menjawab apa yang Kise katakan, sifat cerewet menurun darinya. Makanya, ketika Kise selesai berbicara dan tak kunjung ada jawaban, padahal ia yakin sekali ada orang yang berdiri di ambang pintu, Kise merasa bingung.

"_Neecchi_ atau _Nee-chan_?"

Tidak ada jawaban lagi. Hingga Kise khawatir dan pemuda itu memutuskan untuk berjalan ke arah pintu, takut sang kakak kenapa-napa.

"_Nee_\--"

Tahu-tahu, tubuhnya menghantam sesuatu. Tidak sekeras dan sedingin tembok, tetapi lebih besar dari tubuh kedua kakaknya. Kise bisa merasakan hangat dari sesuatu itu, seorang manusia. Ketika ia berpikir bahwa ayahnya yang ia tabrak, ia segera menepis pemikiran itu. Ini bukan ayahnya, aromanya berbeda. Sebaliknya, Kise merasa mengenal tubuh itu dengan baik. Beraroma _mint_ dan musim panas, tubuh yang kekar tapi tingginya tidak berbeda jauh darinya...

Kise spontan mendongak, membuka kelopak matanya lebar-lebar, tapi tidak terlihat olehnya satu titik cahaya pun.

Sementara itu, sosok yang ditabrak meringis sedih. Apalagi ketika iris cokelat madu itu menatap lurus ke matanya, rasanya pilu.

"Aominechhi?" Si pirang berucap lirih, hampir tidak terdengar kalau-kalau suasana saat itu tidak benar-benar sepi. Tapi itu cukup untuk membuat pemuda berkulit gelap, teman dekat Kise itu untuk merusak seluruh rencana. Seharusnya, Aomine hanya kemari untuk melihat apakah Kise sudah siap atau belum, tetapi berakhir dengan lengan pemuda itu bergerak memeluk Kise.

"Hai."

Hanya pelukan singkat sesama sahabat, Aomine lalu melepaskannya. Diraihnya pergelangan tangan Kise, mengajaknya ke ruang keluarga bersama.

Kise mengerjapkan mata berkali-kali. Dia kebingungan.

"Loh, apa yang Aominechhi lakukan di sini-_ssu_? Mengapa Aominechhi tiba-tiba memelukku juga-_ssu_? Ini benar Aominecchi kan? Aominecchi jawab aku... "

Aomine ingin menjawab sekalian menjitak kepala pemuda yang cerewet itu. Tapi mendengar suara bernada ceria itu, rasanya suara Aomine hilang ditelan bumi, kabur hingga ke dasarnya, tidak mau keluar. Dia malah berhenti dengan mendadak, membuat Kise menabrak punggungnya yang kokoh. Kebingungannya telah membuat Kise lupa jarak antara kamar dan ruang utama yang mereka tuju.

"Daiki, kau mengacaukan rencana." Suara Akashi terdengar. "Kau bilang hanya akan melihat Ryouta saja, mengapa membawanya kemari sekarang?"

"Akashicchi?" Kening Kise berkerut, alisnya bertaut. Sayang, dia tidak bisa melihat Akashi yang tersenyum tipis ke arahnya, sesuatu yang jarang terjadi.

"Aomine-_kun_, kami mendengar percakapan tadi. Kau juga memeluk Kise-_kun_. Kau mengacaukan rencana." Suara dengan intonasi sedatar dinding turut menyapa relung telinganya.

Kise berucap tak percaya, "Kurokocchi?" Kise spontan membuka lengannya, tubuhnya seolah tersetel '_radar Kuroko_' secara tidak sadar. Biasanya dia akan memeluk pemuda bersurai biru muda itu sampai yang dipeluk mendecit kesesakan, minta dilepas dari pelukan. Kise kemudian canggung. Dengan kaku dia kembali menurunkan tangan karena tidak tahu Kuroko ada di mana.

Kuroko mengerti isyarat tubuh Kise. Maka dari itu itu ia segera berjalan mendekat dan berhenti tepat di hadapan Kise. "_Doumo_, Kise-_kun_."

Kise terlonjak kaget mendengar suara itu berada di hadapannya. Segera senyumnya tertoreh lebar.

"Kurokocchi!!!"

Kuroko tidak protes ketika lengan Kise mengurung tubuhnya. Diam-diam Kuroko menikmati pelukan itu. Jujur saja dia sedikit merindukannya, tapi ia sedikit heran, pelukan Kise tidak seerat dulu.

"Sudah kubilang berhenti makan, Murasakibara. Bahkan Tuan dan Nyonya Kise belum mengizinkanmu untuk makan _nanodayo_."

"Mido-_chin_ berisik. Kata kakaknya Kise-_chin_ makan saja tidak apa-apa."

Kise melepas pelukannya pada Kuroko, mengerjap, menoleh ke sana kemari, "Midorimacchi? Murasakibaracchi?"

_Apa ini? Mengapa teman-temannya mendadak berkumpul di rumahnya? Bukankah sekarang hari senin? Harusnya mereka 'kan masih sibuk dengan urusan sekolah masing-masing? Mengapa mereka ada di sini?_

"Kau yang mengundang kami, Ryouta," Akashi seakan membaca pikiran Kise. Seharusnya dia tidak terkejut, kapten mereka yang satu itu memang perkataannya seringkali benar, "Kau meminta kami membalas suratmu, maka inilah jawaban kami, Ryouta."

"_Minnacchi_..." Sekarang Kise yang terbata. Air mata meleleh dari mata yang yang tak lagi berfungsi itu.

Ya, Kise buta. Beberapa minggu setelah pertandingan tim Vorpal Sword melawan Jabberwock yang ramai itu, mobil yang Kise kendarai bersama agensi permodelannya mengalami kecelakaan di jalan tol. Tidak ada korban jiwa, namun Kise kehilangan kemampuan melihatnya dikarenakan benturan yang mengenai kepala Kise menyebabkan saraf-saraf penglihatannya mati.

Kise kecewa? Ya, tentu saja. Dengan ketidakmampuan untuk melihat, sudah pasti pemuda itu akan berhenti bermain basket dan permodelan. Hal itu tentu membuat mental si pirang amat terpuruk. Tak terhitung ia menangis sepanjang hari hingga kedua matanya membengkak dan demam. Yang lebih membuatnya sakit adalah, Kise tahu kini memandangnya berbeda. Seakan Kise telah dikeluarkan dari lingkaran kehidupan mereka. Kise tahu mereka. Tidak mungkin melakukan itu, tetapi seperti itulah yang Kise rasakan. Kise takut bila pada akhirnya dia akan tertinggal, jauh dari teman-temannya yang terus berjalan maju.

Butuh waktu lama bagi Kise untuk kembali bangkit. Beberapa bulan lalu, pada akhirnya Kise setuju untuk melanjutkan sekolah, keluar dari Kaijou dan pindah ke sekolah khusus. Belajar semua dari awal, membaca aksara braille, menggenggam pensil, menajamkan pendengaran, dan banyak hal lain. Perlahan, semangat hidup Kise kembali. Dia memang mendapat teman baru yang senasib, namun tetap saja Kise merindukan teman-teman lamanya. Kise merasa tidak memiliki hak untuk meminta berkumpul meski dia ingin, itu sebabnya Kise menahan diri hingga dia dapat melakukan sesuatu, yang Kise buktikan dengan menulis sebuah surat. Berharap agar mereka tidak memandang dirinya sebelah mata lagi.

"Kami datang untukmu, Kise-_kun_." Kise tahu kalau Kuroko tengah tersenyum kepadanya. Maka dari itu si pirang menyusun fragmen-fragmen ingatan yang ada, membayangkan kelimanya berada di hadapannya sambil tersenyum.

"_Otanjoubi Omedetou,_ Kise." Midorima yang berinisiatif pertama kali, sesuatu yang jarang terjadi. Lelaki berkacamata itu membawa dua benda di tangannya. Sebuah _headphone_ kuning-hitam yang menjadi _lucky item_ cancer hari ini, beserta sebuah _Mp3 player_ berwarna senada. Dipasangkannya _headphone_ itu di kepala Kise sambil berkata, "Ramalan Oha-asa hari ini mengatakan kalau cancer harus memberikan _lucky item_nya pada gemini. Kebetulan juga _lucky item_ gemini adalah mp3 player. Jadi sekalian untukmu saja, _nanodayo_."

Kise mengerjap, mendengarkan sebuah alunan nada. Musik yang sering ia dengar di sekolah barunya.

"I-itu musik klasik. Bisa untuk mempertajam pendengaran sekaligus relaksasi _nanodayo_."

Kise mengangguk-angguk. Tertawa kecil karena mendengar aksen bicara Midorima yang menurutnya lucu. "_Arigatou_ Midorimacchi!" Dipeluknya pemuda tsundere berkacamata itu singkat, menorehkan roda merah tipis di pipi.

"Y-ya sama-sama Kise."

"_Otanjoubi Omedetou_, Kise-_chin_." Murasakibara yang gantian maju. Satu tangannya menangkup puncak kepala Kise, mengacaknya.

"Murasakibaracchi..." Kise mendongak, sadar kalau Murasakibara jauh lebih tinggi darinya.

"Aku membawakan makanan khas keluargaku dari Okaa-_chin_. Enak sekali lho, Kise-_chin_."

"Wah benarkah-_ssu_? Aku akan memakannya nanti! Arigatou Murasakibaracchi!"

" Otanjoubi Omedetou, Kise-_kun_." Kini, giliran Kuroko yang maju. "Sekarang memang belum musim dingin, tapi Kise-kun bisa memakainya besok."

Kise merasakan sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh kulit lehernya.

"Warnanya kuning dengan motif garis sederhana berwarna biru muda. Meski warnanya tidak penting, tapi aku ingin Kise-_kun_ ingat kalau syal ini dariku."

"Hangatnya ..," Kise menyamankan diri dengan syal barunya, menggesek-gesekkan pipinya ke kain yang lembut itu, "_Arigatou_ Kurokocchi! Musim dingin nanti, aku pasti akan memakainya-_ssu_!"

Kuroko tersenyum, sekali lagi membiarkan Kise memeluknya erat.

"Oi Kise," Suara berat yang memanggilnya membuat Kise melepaskan pelukan pada Kuroko. Kise menoleh pada sumber suara, mengerjapkan mata, membuat Aomine menelan ludah. Sedih melihat sinar yang telah redup dari mata itu. Dengan susah payah, Aomine berucap, "_Otanjoubi Omedetou_."

"Aominecchi, Arigato-_ssu_!" Kise berujar ceria, matanya kembali mengerjap lucu, "_etto_... hadiahku-_ssu_?"

Yang ditanya hanya mengusap tengkuknya canggung. Kalau Akashi tidak memberi pesan tadi pagi, Aomine pasti lupa kalau hari ini adalah ulang tahun Kise. Mana sempat ia beli kado?

"_Ano_, hadiahnya seperti ini saja, ya, Kise." Aomine mendekati si pirang. Lalu dengan sekali gerakan, tubuh si pemilik _perfect copy_ itu telah berada dalam pelukan hangat Aomine. Membuat semua orang di sana melotot, bahkan kacamata Midorima sampai melorot.

Sementara itu, Kise dengan segala kebingungannya, tidak bisa menahan air mata yang ingin keluar lagi. Ia tertawa kecil, "Aominecchi ingat ulang tahunku saja aku sudah senang-_ssu_. Terima kasih sekali ya, Aominecchi."

Akashi dengan tatapan kesalnya, merusak momen peluk-memeluk itu, "Minggir, Daiki." yang diperintah dengan berat hati melepas pelukan. Kalau boleh jujur, Kise maupun Aomine sebenarnya masih ingin berpelukan seperti itu, tapi mereka masih sayang nyawa.

"_Otanjoubi Omedetou_, Ryouta. Aku mengirimkan hadiahmu dari Kyoto, tapi sepertinya belum sampai. Dan, aku ingin memelukmu, boleh kan, Ryouta?"

Tentu saja itu bukan pertanyaan. Tanpa menunggu Kise menjawab, Akashi sudah sigap memeluk Kise. Memejamkan mata kuat-kuat kala mengingat kondisi temannya yang sekarang. Akashi meremas pakaian Kise, merasakan kesedihan yang temannya alami akibat kecelakaan itu.

"Akashicchi... _Arigatou_... "

Sayang, ketenangan Akashi tidak berlangsung lama.

"Aku ingin memeluk Kise-_chin_ mm..."

" Aku juga--"

"Tetsu, dari tadi Kise sudah memelukmu tahu!"

"A-aku juga mau, _nanodayo_."

"Kalau begitu, sini peluk bersama-_ssu_!" Kise merentangkan tangannya lebar, tersenyum senang.

_Aku senang teman-teman masih peduli padaku-ssu! Kami-sama, terima kasih banyak!_

.

.

.

終わり

.

**Ampuni aku Kise-ku sayang Maaf kalau karakternya rada OOC :") Terutama si Kise jadi bocah banget gitu. Ya emang kan, biasanya orang sakit, mentalnya jadi menurun.**

**Oiya, maapin juga di situ keknya dominan AkaKi dan AoKi :v, itu pair kise fav aku, tapi tenang aja di sini bukan Romance kok, lebih ke friendship.**

**ehe. semoga kalian suka!**

**with love,**

**aeflytte.**


End file.
